1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a snow block erector set. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a snow block erector set capable of aiding in forming large snow blocks at more than one level.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,048 to Berry et al. (Hereinafter Berry) discloses a two-piece mold for producing shaped units of formable material such as snow and the like, and for handling and positioning the shaped units. One piece of the mold provides three sides and at least one open end, and the second piece provides the fourth side and an end closure. The two mold pieces are slidably mated along their edges to an assembled condition in which the first and second pieces are secured to provide an open topped, closed bottom mold. After snow or other shape-holding material is packed into the mold through the open top, and sets its shape, the filled mold is inverted. With the second piece held in place, the three-sided element is drawn past the fixed end closure which is now positioned at the top until the three-sided element is separated. The second element including the end closure is moved laterally from the resulting block of shaped material to leave the shaped unit standing free where initially positioned. The first and second elements of the mold can then be mated for reuse. Berry's mold does not permit the removal of each side wall or end wall from a formed snow block individually so as not to disturb the formed snow block. In addition, Berry requires inversion of its mold to release the formed snow block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,942 to Shaffer (Hereinafter Shaffer) discloses a device and method for use in producing compacted blocks of snow which can be assembled and shaped into sculptured works or other snow structures, the device comprising a scoop in the nature of an open ended mold having four tapered closed sides and a proximal end wall defining a mold cavity. The proximal end wall contains air holes and a handle to be gripped by the user. Snow blocks are formed in a continuous manner by forcing the open end of the scoop into snow, compacting the snow in the mold cavity of the scoop when the scoop is full of snow by pushing the scoop toward the ground into more snow and jarring the compacted snow from the mold cavity after elevating the scoop. Again, Shaffer's block does not permit the removal of each side wall or end wall from the formed snow block individually so as not to disturb the formed snow block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,625 to Willliamsen (Hereinafter Willliamsen) discloses a mold for forming blocks of snow including four right angularly related walls, an open top and an open bottom. One of the walls is slightly inclined outward so as to facilitate the removal of the block. Two of the opposed walls are provided with bumpers to enable a bouncing of the mold in shaking the block loose therefrom. Williamsen's mold is designed be held by hand such that it can be shaken to release the formed block. The present snow mold is capable of holding much more snow for making a much larger block and therefore is not suitable to be held in hand. Williamsen's mold also does not permit the removal of each side wall or end wall from the formed snow block individually so as not to disturb the formed snow block.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0230842 of Pendergast (Hereinafter Pendergast) discloses a four-sided open top forming mold body for material such as snow or sand having peripheral walls with in-turned flanges at a bottom thereof, a mold bottom adapted to rest against the in-turned flanges, inter-engaging edge portions of the bottom and configurations on the walls retaining the bottom in place until application of a force sufficient to overcome the retention whereby the bottom can push the molded material out of the mold, and the bottom can be re-snapped into position at the bottom before another material molding, the mold body adapted to receive an open ended receptacle such as a sandbag having a greater length than the height of the mold such that the receptacle open end can be closed when the receptacle is filled with material to the top of the mold. Pendergast's mold also does not permit the removal of each side wall or end wall from the formed snow block individually so as not to disturb the formed snow block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,423 to Crock (Hereinafter Crock) discloses two molds, each comprising an open top container having side walls, end walls, and a bottom, are provided for forming blocks of snow or ice which are used to form a complete domed structure such as an igloo. The configuration of one mold is such that blocks formed by it will fit together to form a circular upwardly converging wall, and the configuration of the other mold is such that blocks formed by it will fit together to form a circular dome which rests on the upper surface of the wall to complete the structure. Crock discloses molds suitable for making blocks of a particular shape for building an igloo. Once formed, the blocks of Crock can only be released by inverting the molds.
Thus, there is a need for a snow block erector set adapted for the construction of large snow blocks where the erector set is transportable and set up without undue effort. There should also be no inversion of snow blocks to position the snow block in place.